


Crankiplier Smut - Day Eight

by Skylar1336



Series: 20 Day Crankiplier Smut Challenge [8]
Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: 20 day challenge, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Sex, Smut, Teasing, blindfold, crankiplier - Freeform, crankiplier smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: Ethan can only listen to everything Mark does to him.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: 20 Day Crankiplier Smut Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711972
Comments: 6
Kudos: 178





	Crankiplier Smut - Day Eight

**Author's Note:**

> Day Eight: Blindfolded

Ethan took a slow breath, tongue darting across his lips. The black fabric that stretched across his eyes itched slightly. It was thin, but hid things well; he could only make out faint shapes through it as they moved. 

“You look beautiful, baby.” Mark’s voice, soft and familiar, pierced through the shroud of uncertainty. Ethan made a soft sound in reply.

He felt his boyfriend’s hands reach out, grabbing his waist for a moment, squeezing, roaming across his stomach and chest. He squirmed in reply. 

Soft kisses were placed on his jaw, his cheek, his neck. Mark sucked and nipped at the skin; Ethan was sure to have hickeys in the morning.

“So, so beautiful.” Mark whispered again. He pressed his body against Ethan’s, causing the latter to whine. “Are you ready to have some fun?”

Ethan shuddered and nodded his head. “Yes, sir. Please-”

Mark hummed in his ear and turned, stubble scratching Ethan’s chin, kissing him deeply. 

Ethan arched slightly, rising to meet him and kiss back. His arms, lost for a moment, found his neck and wrapped around it, keeping Mark close.

After a moment Mark pulled away; Ethan felt his palm come up and stroke his cheek gently. “You’re lovely, baby, so sweet.”

He blushed, squirming at the praise.

Mark’s hands made their way down his sides, squeezing his waist before continuing down, sliding across his thighs. His hips instinctively jerked up.

“What a pretty little thing…” Mark’s finger found his hole, swirling around the edge, rubbing it teasingly.

Ethan whimpered softly, tempted to reach up and remove the blindfold.

Mark slowly pressed a digit into him, pumping in and out, while his other hand wrapped around Ethan’s dick, stroking it.

The younger male let out a moan, head falling back onto the pillows with a soft sigh. “Ah… fuck, Mark, that feels good-”

The hand around his dick squeezed tightly. “Ah, ah, what did you say?”

Ethan gasped softly, arching up off of the mattress once again. “S-Sir… feels good sir.”

The hand resumed its stroking. “Good.” Ethan relaxed.

He moaned, eyes fluttering beneath the blindfold as he was jerked off. Another louder gasp left his lips as he felt Mark’s mouth, tight and warm, slide down his dick, sucking softly.

“O-Oh, fuck…” he whispered. “So… so good-”

He felt Mark’s hand on his hips, pressing him down into the mattress, holding him in place, as he swallowed him deeper. 

Ethan whimpered, trying to buck his hips up to no avail. But damn, it felt good.

Mark’s head bobbed up and down as he sucked him off, hand working to stroke what wasn’t in his mouth. His tongue was pressed against the underside of his cock, licking soft stripes up and down his shaft. 

The younger male soon found himself a whining, writhing mess beneath him because holy fuck, Mark could really give a blowjob.

Eventually, and just as Ethan could feel that familiar heat coiling in his stomach, Mark pulled away from him, leaving him with a soft kiss to his tip that sent shivers throughout his entire body.

“Mark…” he whimpered, panting softly.

“Hush, darling.” He heard Mark unzip his jeans, the shuffling of fabric as he pushed them down. A soft groan came from him, making Ethan whine and the realization that Mark was stroking himself.

“I wanna see-” His hands reached up to remove the blindfold, but his wrists were grabbed before he could and pinned above his head.

“That defeats the whole purpose, baby, c’mon.” Mark’s tone was filled with mock disappointment.

Ethan’s lips formed a soft pout that quickly changed to a gasp when he felt the tip of Mark’s cock pressing against his hole. Mark rubbed it softly, humming. 

“Ready?”

He squirmed, hands still restrained above him. “Yes, sir- yes please…”

Mark’s hands slid up his waist, taking a tight hold of his waist as he slowly pushed inside of him. He let out a groan that Ethan was almost desperate to see as he let out one of his own.

His boyfriend gave him a moment to adjust, panting softly and whispering under his breath how tight Ethan always was.

Ethan squirmed, whimpering and softly pleading for Mark to just _move, damn it._

Eventually he did, thrusts agonizingly slow at first, that delicious burn that always melted into pleasure leaving Ethan moaning quietly with each movement. 

“Just perfect for me, Ethan, fits just right, like you were made for me-” Mark’s breathless words sounded above him, a never-ending stream of thoughts and whispers that Ethan could only listen to.

He was dying to see Mark’s face. He wanted to meet his eyes, see the glint in them as he split Ethan apart. 

He once more reached up to tear the blindfold off; before he could he yelped at a sharp pinch to his side. “Leave it on, baby, I won’t tell you again.”

“But I want to see you, please, just let me peek-” He cried out as a particularly hard thrust hit his prostate, sending waves of pleasure through him. 

“Soon.” Mark kept pounding him, hands keeping him firmly pinned to the mattress, cock moving in and out quickly, and all Ethan could do was just _take_ it, unable to see but only to hear and feel, and to moan at every blissful movement.

It didn’t last long, though, Ethan could tell when Mark was nearing his climax. He was panting heavier, thrusts slowing slightly but growing harder. 

His own cock was stiff and dripping; he felt the drops of precum on his stomach. “C-Can I cum, sir? Please?”

Mark’s weight shifted, pressing down against him. “Cum for me, darling, be good for me…” 

Ethan did just that, shuddering as pleasure coursed through him and he came, spilling all over his stomach.

Mark didn’t let up, though, his thrusts continuing even as Ethan mewled and cried until the older male was cumming too, shooting into him with a satisfied moan.

He panted heavily as Mark pulled out, draping himself across Ethan with a soft hum. 

“C-Can… can I take it off now?” Ethan begged.

A moment later the black fabric was pulled from his eyes. Mark was smiling down at him.

“Did I do good sir?” Ethan asked.

“You did wonderful.” And Mark kissed him.


End file.
